


Sbubby

by Bundthead



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), subway - Fandom
Genre: Dont read this please, F/F, NSFW, Sandwich sex, Sex, Subway, but also please do, i think this is a joke fic but honestly i might find this hot i have no fucking clue, lapidot - Freeform, lapis is a bit gross, leave a fucking comment for the love of god, mayo - Freeform, probably, sandwich into vagina action over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundthead/pseuds/Bundthead
Summary: sbubby fucky times.





	Sbubby

this isnt like all my other joke fics lol this one actually has sexy times in it sorry for putting every warning and rating im horrible haha

 

\--------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------- -----------

ring ding ding, that was the sound of the doorbell at the top of the door for when people open it and stuff yeah. It was the subway door, Lapis and Peridot decided to try human food because of a dare, obviously it was .--. . .- .-. .-.. who dared them. Anyway, now they were walking back to the barn holding eachothers hands because goals!1!!1 ::heart eyes:: #goals #relatable hoiyaa (killing myself after that). After a while they arrived at the barn and sat down to eat their sandwiches.

They both unwrapped their food and hesitated for a second before taking a bite out of the JUICY SANDWICHES UNF. Peridot was already sold and shoved that entire thing down her throat like damn she could suck some mad dick. Lapis, however, wasn't really that pleased with the feeling of chewing up the food n stuff like that.. felt nasty.

After taking her bite she watched Peridot inhale the rest of her sandwich and she was uh, pretty turned on for some reason..maybe she wished she were that sandwich..

Lapis whispered to herself, biting her lip "god i wish that were me..." 

Lapis looked down at her sandwich and back at Peridot a few times, an idea brewing in her head. "Hey Peri," Lapis started, "mmyeah Lapis?" Peridot replied, humming happily after having just finished her delicious sandwich. "I think my sandwich might be missing something." Lapis averted her eyes from Peridot and blushed a bit.   
"and what's that?" Peridot questioned, scooting closer to Lapis, sitting right in front of her. Lapis sighed and looked at Peridot, blushing like mad. "Ugh Okay I um, Peridot this might be a bit of a weird request and i'm really horny right now but uh do you think i could maybe um you know uh-" Lapis was cut off as Peridot put her finger up to her mouth, shushing her. "Slow down Lapis, you're rambling, say it a bit..clearer this time?" Peridot said as she removed her finger. "..Can I fuck you with my sandwich?".

Peridot squeaked and almost fell back, she put her arms up a bit. She definitely didn't expect THAT. "C-Can you what?!" Peridot was blushing intensely, eyes wide open.

Lapis sat up on her knees and started shuffling towards Peridot, towering over her and making Peridot lay down on her back, hovering over her as she repeated, "Can i fuck you with my sandwich?". Peridot was looking around the barn, trying not to stare at Lapis who was very very close to her own face. She gulped and made eye contact with Lapis before managing to get out a "y-yes?". The request was a bit odd but with Lapis over her like this, she couldn't help but be a little turned on.

Lapis Smiled at her and leaned away a bit, Peridot tried to get comfortable and sat up a bit and leaned back on her elbows so she could also see what in the fuck was about to happen. She whimpered and closed her eyes as Lapis started by groping her breast, running her fingers over her nipples through her uniform before traveling downwards, not wanting to waste any time Lapis grabbed the part of Peridot's leotard covering her JUICY PUSSY and pulled it to the side. Lapis ran her finger through her folds as Peridot moaned while she used her other hand to grab the sandwich. She brought the sub sandwich close to her Vagina before slowly inserting it into her, Peridot gasped and her legs twitched, this feeling certainly was...different. By the time the sandwich was halfway in her, Peridot was already panting and drooling. 

Lapis tried to fit more of the Sub into Peridot's tight hole but it seemed this was all that her body would allow. Lapis Sighed and started pulling the sandwich out before slamming it back into Peridot, Peridot squealed and her eyes flew open, looking at the sub stuffed inside her and moaning. Lapis continued to do this before picking up a pace, Peridot tried to keep her mouth shut as to not let any more embarrassing noises come out of her but she was failing pretty bad, her elbows gave out from under her as she fell back, panting and moaning, fuck this felt so good. Lapis got closer to Peridot, spreading her legs open wider and leaning down to bite and suck on her neck. Peridot screamed, throwing her head back and cursing. "fhu-AH" she couldn't even finish her swear before she let out another moan. The poor sandwich in her vagina started to fall apart, mayo was leaking out of her vagina along with her natural juices. Peridot grabbed onto Lapis and pulled her closer, God it had been so long, she was already close to her climax. Muffling the sound of her screams into Lapis' neck, Peridot's legs started twitching uncontrollably as she came. Lapis milked her through it and waited a little while before pulling the sub out of her vagina, mayo everywhere. Peridot's fell back, exhausted and watched as Lapis brought the sandwich drenched with cum to her mouth and took a bite out of it, swallowing and smiling.

"thanks Peri, that's exactly what my sandwich needed!"

 

Sbubby, Eef Freef.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please i love you.


End file.
